


A night with your master

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath, F/M, Master Harry, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Sex, Sexual Content, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: You spend the night with your master Harry after a long day





	A night with your master

**Author's Note:**

> So a few months ago I wrote a imagine with the reader and Harry as your master. For some reason, I got inspired by Harry's Gucci photo shot to write this. Let me know what you all think and If feel you would like this to continue x

You waited for your master Harry, he had been working all day in the palace while you had spent the day with his mother the Queen. You had been wanting to see him all day, it was very rare that you and him were apart during the day. Prince Harry worked so hard to prepare himself to be king one day and to make sure he was an amazing ruler but now all you wanted was Harry, you had missed him. 

The door opened and you looked up to see Harry, he looked a little tired but he smiled when he sawyou, the stresses of the day gone when he sees you. "Hello angel." He said going to you and giving you a kiss. He kissed you slowly, savoring every moment. "I've missed you today." He whispered as you smiled at him. "Missed you too master." You said glad to be back in his arms. "Would you like to have a bath? I can run it for you now." You asked. "That would be wondering my dove thank you." Harry replied looking forward to his night. 

You ran a warm bath as Harry changed, making sure to put loads of bubbles and lavender in the tub. You heard your master hum as he changed out of his clothes so you decided to take off your slim dress as well, feeling the cold on your exposed body. As the bath was done, you felt hands on your body, it was Harry who was also naked. "You look beautiful baby." Harry whispered into your ear, feeling your bare skin. 

The two of you got into the bath, Harry behind and you in front. You and your master were both quiet for a few moments, finally enjoying the peace after a long day. "How was your day with my mother?" Harry asked you eventually. "It was good master, she was picking out some dresses for the next few months." You replied as Harry chuckled. "Was she already planning another ball?" He asked. "Yes I think it'll be next week." You said.

"How was your day master?" You asked as you noticed started cleaning you with a sponge. "Just the same. My father and myself worked on several things," Harry hesitated for a moment. "He also mentioned about me marrying again. Says he has several princesses in the know." 

You hesitated for a moment, you knew your master was the only heir to the throne and one day he would need to marry and produce an heir, you understood, you were just his slave. Harry noticed you looking down and asked if you were ok. "What would happen when you are married?" You hesitated wondering what your fate would be.

"Very simple, I marry the girl whom my parents pick for me. We live our separate lives in separate rooms and the only time we share a bed is to consummate the marriage or conceive a child. Hopefully both of those events happen at the same time." Harry said as you looked at him shocked. "What would happen to me?" You asked. Harry smiled as he brought you closer. "You will stay with me, always. Hopefully my future wife has a slave that could occupy her while I am with you." 

You looked at him confused. "Do a lot of royal couples do that?" You asked. "Oh yes, nearly all have a slave, especially when it is an arranged marriage. My mother had one before she was married. However he was caught stealing so he was sold." Harry said as he kissed you. "I wouldn't want anyone else." He whispered as you smiled at him, feeling a little better.

 

Later on, after a quiet supper you and your master were on the bed as you gave him a massage. He groaned as he laid on his front as you rubbed his shoulders and back. "How's your back been master?" You asked softly living the touch of his skin. "Not too bad, been hurting a little bit." He lifted his head and smiled at you. "But you always make it better."

Harry sat up as he kissed you, he had been wanting you all day and he could wait any longer. He took of your bath robe as he admired your naked body, he could worship your body for hours. "My goddess." He whispered into your ear as you felt a chill run down your spine. You wanted Harry, you wanted all of him. 

"Master." You begged as Harry kissed you. "My good girl, does my good girl wanna be touch? Does she wanna feel good?" He whispered as you nodded. "Answer me." He said. "Yes master, I want you." You replied as he smiled and kissed you. He laid you down and kissed you again, deep and passionate, wanting every part of you. "Let me make my goddess feel good." He whispered.

He kissed your body softly, trailing down as you whimpered. Harry got down there, staring at you before starting to eat you out. He moaned out loud at the sudden pleasure. "Master!" You begged grabbing a handful of his hair. Slaves were never allowed pleasure like this, they were only supposed to give pleasure to their owner but Harry wanted to give you pleasure, he wanted you to feel good.

Harry kept going as you whimpered, wanting more as he made you more wet by the second. He soon stopped, you groaning as he smiled. "You're dripping wet." He said kissing you once more. "Master let me." You said, taking his erection in your hand and you started sucking. "Fuck." Harry groaned as you sucked more, wanting to make you master feel good. 

You bobbed along as he grabbed your hair, wanting you even more. "That's enough angel." He soon said. "Or I won't last any longer." You smiled at him as you kissed him again, before he laid you down and smiled. He lined himself inside of you before going on, feeling him inside of you.

"Master." You begged as he went at a slow pace to start. He kissed you as he went a little quicker loving the feeling of you. "My angel." He said as he went faster as you both moaned in pleasure. It felt so good, to have him was the most amazing feeling. Soon you felt so close to coming. Other masters would never let you come but Harry was different, Harry wanted you to feel pleasure. "Master I'm so close." You said as he smiled. "Enjoy it my dove." He whispered as you came, moaning out loud as your orgasm over took your entire body as Harry came just after you.

 

You were in bliss for a while, your body recovering from its pleasure. You looked over to see Harry, smiling and taking a breath. "That was amazing." He said as he kissed you and cuddled into you. "It felt like heaven master." You said as you both held onto one another, you were never like this with your other masters, you had never felt the pleasure of sex before Harry and now you had felt it, you never wanted to end.

The two of you soon went to sleep, Harry cuddling you as he kissed your hair. "I could stay be your side for eternity." He whispered as you smiled, knowing he meant every word. "It's you and me against the world." He said as you kissed him once more. "Goodnight master." You said as you both finally went asleep, after a long day, you were happy to spend this night together, it had been a perfect night with your master.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
